Almedha's Revival
by Reina Ann Vilre
Summary: Almedha had wanted to visit other countries, but because of her fathers edict her people remain isolated. Leaving home she travels to Daein and makes some interesting friends along the way. But what happens when she meets an unusual prince who desires power over all else?
1. Prologue: A Grievous Parting

Author's notes: Yes, I finally finished the revised prologue. I certainly hope it is better than the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Prologue: A Grievous Parting

Almedha and Rajaion, the eldest of Deghinsea the Dragon King's children, stood outside the palace in the Goldoan capital of Kri. The glow of the full moon highlighted their red-tinted skin and seemed to give a fiery quality to the crimson eyes. The two spoke sharply and quickly, neither particularly happy with the others opinions.

"Almedha, why are you doing this? It's madness!" Rajaion exclaimed powerfully, glaring down at his sister.

"Because I can't take it any more Rajaion! Can't you see that?" Almedha retorted, her voice as cold as ice.

Rajaion snorted. "Running away isn't going to solve your problems," He sneered. "If you have something to tell father then tell him, but you shouldn't resort to such childish behaviors."

"This had nothing to do with father! I can't stand it here!"

"Oh, so you do not care about your family anymore? About Kurthnaga? About _our _father?" The Prince accused.

"I never said that," Almedha responded, sounding slightly hurt by his comment.

"Well you certainly seemed to imply it," Rajaion snapped back.

At that, Almedha reached her breaking point. "Rajaion, can't you see that I'm suffocating!" the woman said harshly. "I can't take this anymore," she tried to get him to understand. "I feel so isolated, so alone. Ever since Larisa left and started traveling I've received word from her just how wonderful the outside world is. I need to know for myself."

Rajaion backtracked in surprise of her outburst. "You… you truly feel that way?" Rajaion asked uncertainly. Almedha nodded in affirmation. "It… would seem I have no choice then," he said after a moment.

Almedha's eyes widened in horror. "You can't tell father!" she exclaimed worriedly.

Rajaion glanced down at her and blinked in surprise. "Who said anything about telling father?" He asked.

Relief flooded through the princess and she relaxed once again. "I suppose I did overreact a bit, hm?" Almedha smiled weakly.

"Yes, yes you did. You have your things I presume?" At her nod he continued. "Then you should hurry, before someone comes along and catches you."

"Thank you Rajaion," Almedha whispered gratefully, hugging her elder brother. "I will not forget this."

"You better not, because you owe me one, understood?" She laughed at his jest. "Now take this and go," he finished with a more serious tone.

Almedha glanced down at the cool blue-tinted stone he placed in her palm. "A sending stone?" she asked curiously.

Rajaion smiled. "I figured you'd forget yours. You should hold onto it. Who knows? You may need it sometime in the near future."

"Again, thank you. I best be off. Goodbye brother," Almedha whispered as she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Goodbye, my dear, foolish, little sister," Rajaion responded sadly, knowing she couldn't hear him. "I wish you the best of luck," even as he said that, the dragon prince couldn't help but feel some form of dread.

* * *

End notes: I will continue with the other chapters at a later time probably.


	2. Chapter 1: Gallia

Author's notes: Heehee, first chapter. I just finished with the revisions for this one. Yesterday. I didn't post it though because my stupid computer was having trouble. Instead of fiddling with it I went to bed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Gallia

The small blue tinted stone pressed deeply into Almedha's hand as she walked through the dark forest of Gallia. Never before had a dragon royal stepped outside the boarders of Goldoa, and yet here she was, walking beneath the thick canopy of the jungle-like wood. The excitement that bubbled within her chest was hardly containable.

Her sharp crimson eyes darted back and forth as one thing and the next caught her attention. The deep rivers and waterfalls were breathtaking and the birdsong merely added to the effect. Strange creatures, the likes of which she had never seen before, roamed about looking for food and water and shelter in order to escape from predators.

The wild landscape of the forest was a sharp contrast to the hard earthy quality of the mountains she was used to. The green luscious grass beneath her feet was a welcome change to the jagged rocks and shriveled grass of Goldoa. Even the birds seemed to sing more here.

Kurth would have loved it here, Almedha thought. It was quiet and peaceful, perfectly in tune with his personality. Kurthnaga was always the kind and gentle peacemaker of the family.

Almedha sighed despondently. No matter what she said otherwise she missed them deeply. Her heart would always be with her family, even if father didn't want her around anymore. She would return there, one day, but not now. There was just too much she hadn't seen yet.

The dragon princess was abruptly brought out of her thoughts as she heard a low guttural sound nearby. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she focused on the place the noise originated, a small bush. Whatever it was, it was large.

Almedha jumped back as the black cat leapt from the thicket, clawing at her with a menacing expression. Her crimson eyes narrowed in irritation as she regarded the creature now blocking her path. Her senses were now on high alert and she faintly picked up the sounds of other beasts creeping up behind her.

She turned her attention to the one in front of her first, ears still listening for any sign from the others. Almedha got into a fighting stance, not wishing to use her powers unless absolutely necessary. Fighting generally was not something most princesses were well versed in, but her brother had taught her many ways of defense without having to transform. She never thought she would actually have to put them to use though.

The cat struck again, clawing at her in the manner one might swat at a fly. Almedha could tell it was a laguz by that alone. This certainly wasn't the welcome she was expecting. Then again, she hadn't been expecting a welcome at all.

"We are both of the same race. Why fight me?" Almedha asked as she dodged another swipe.

The black cat didn't reply, and instead growled lowly in its throat. For some reason it wasn't willing to shift back. Almedha made a frustrated noise. She came here to explore, not fight laguz. This was such a pointless waste of time.

With more than a little pent up anger, Almedha struck at the creature full strength, hitting the cat laguz in the stomach. The yellow-eyed cat yowled angrily at her and attacked once again. This time she was unprepared and it managed to catch her across the arm. The princess gave a slight hiss of pain and annoyance, finally angered enough to end this once and for all.

The cat came at her again, leaping at her from the side. Almedha dodged to the right and was about to strike at it when a booming voice echoed over the two.

"Raimin, stop this at once!" the voice commanded.

Immediately the fight ceased and the cat laguz transformed back. A woman with short black hair and black stripes going down her cheeks appeared in its place. Almedha turned to face this newcomer, more curious about him rather than the one who attacked her.

"Your majesty!" Raimin said in surprise. "I found this one at the edge of our border and knew it was no good. I was just trying to…"

"Raimin, I do not care what you were trying to do. This is the last time that I will allow this. If it had not been for Ranulf here we may have strained several important relations," the king of Gallia said as a younger cat laguz with blue hair, and two different colored eyes stepped out from the shadows.

"Your majesty, do you want me to escort our guest to the palace?" Ranulf asked curiously.

"That would certainly be helpful in this situation," The red-headed lion then turned toward Almedha. "I must apologize for the inconvenience and rather unfriendly welcome you have received from one of my own. I assure you it will not happen again in the future," he spoke with tact and respect, surprising qualities for a lion to possess.

Almedha smiled politely, and curtsied before the king. "That is quite all right your majesty. I hope that I did not offend you by causing such upheaval amongst your ranks?" her words were spoken with the tact befitting a princess, and the king noted this.

"You have not offended anyone, milady. Raimin is known for her bad temper, and dislike of strangers. Even so she should not have reacted that way simply because someone was traveling within our borders. She should have notified me immediately," the King of Lions gave her a pointed glare and Raimin looked down shamefaced. Almedha almost felt bad for her. "I assure you this will be dealt with accordingly. I hope she did not harm you too seriously?" he queried, gazing at the wound on Almedha's arm.

"It is nothing," Almedha replied.

"Even so, I should like to have it looked at either way," he answered respectfully.

Almedha sighed, thinking that this was a waste of time. "Very well," she responded, not wishing to insult or make mockery of the king's hospitality.

"Shall I go find someone to do that then?" Ranulf asked.

"Yes. Almedha, I would ask that you go with Ranulf. You will be safe if you travel with him."

"I can assure you your majesty that I don't need the protection," the dark-haired laguz insisted firmly.

The lion laguz smirked at that. "Based on what I've seen of your fighting skills I do not doubt that. However I also don't want another incident like this. Besides, I wish to have a talk with Raimin."

Almedha sighed. "Very well."

* * *

End notes: Yes, it is very different. and I know the rest of the story won't make sense until I post the other chapter's so just hang in there.


	3. Chapter 2: Interesting Conversations

Author's notes: Heehee, chapter two is done. You see here, the thing is I have just been deleting the whole chapters (you know, highlighting everything the hitting backspace) and starting all over. Yeah that's the reason it turned out way different. But I' m sure in a good way. I know for certain it _is_ better. Don't know how much better though. Yeah, I know and I said this was on hiatus. I just can't seem to think of what's going on in the next chapters of my other stories you know? They are mostly typed out but I keep getting stuck, then I start writing a different story idea... It's a mess.

Disclaimer: I don't know Fire Emblem, or Almedha. Though I must say, she is a rather interesting character who no one pays attention to.

* * *

Chapter 2: Interesting Conversations

"So," Ranulf began, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them as they walked toward the palace. "Where are you from?"

"I lived in Goldoa," Almedha replied.

Ranulf gave a shocked expression, his purple and green eyes widening slightly. "I don't mean to be rude, but what is a dragon doing outside Goldoa? I thought they had sworn some code of isolation or something."

Almedha laughed somewhat bitterly. "That is very true actually. I went against my father's rule simply because I did not agree," she said, refusing to elaborate.

"Oh? So you're the princess of Goldoa then?" Ranulf asked curiously as they approached the palace, or rather castle now that it was visible.

The structure was sturdy, albeit not overly fancy, something which Almedha instantly liked about it, and it seemed fairly old. "Yes, I am," she responded distractedly, as looked up at the castle.

Ranulf was silent for a while as he looked at the castle with her. "You know, we should probably get that looked at," he said, indicating her arm.

Almedha smiled politely. "That's alright. I can take care of it myself," she responded.

"Well shouldn't we at least…" Ranulf was cut off quite suddenly when he was tackled and pinned to the ground.

"Hey Ranulf!" the female cat laguz chirped cheerfully. Almedha frowned.

It wasn't so much the cat laguz as it was who she held a strong resemblance to. "Mercila, would you please get off of me?" Ranulf asked the girl.

She giggled childishly and nodded, before hopping off the elder cat and turning her yellow eyes toward Almedha. "Oh! Hi there!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to greet the dragon.

"Hello," Almedha replied courteously.

"I'm Mercila," the girl said, almost shyly as she offered her hand.

Almedha took hit had gave a firm yet gentle shake. "Almedha," she responded.

"Really Mercila?" Ranulf complained from his position on the ground. "First you knock me down and now you don't even try to help me up!" he teased lightly.

The black haired cat giggled again. "Sorry, Ranulf," she apologized before grabbing his arm and pulling him from the dirt.

"Well, now that you met the Lady Almedha, could you go and ask someone to prepare a room for our guest? King's orders, after all," Ranulf smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell Kyza to do it," Mercila grinned right back at him.

As the dark haired cat left Almedha turned to Ranulf. "She certainly is an energetic one. Though I must admit she does seem to be a bit…"

"Familiar?" Ranulf finished for her. "She should. Mercila is Raimin's younger twin sister."

The dragon gave him a startled look. "_She_ is _her_ twin? I don't think it's possible for them to be any more different," Almedha murmured softly to herself.

Ranulf laughed at that. "I'll say. Mercila and Raimin are polar opposites. Kind of like another pair of twins I know," the cat seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Then again, those two _are_ known for their quick temper."

"I see," Almedha muttered.

"Ah! So you are the guest my uncle spoke of," a booming voice startled Almedha from her thoughts.

The woman looked over the courtyard in which she sat to see a lion laguz with a red mane cascading down his back. Two small red ears peaked out from beneath his hair. She could have sworn he was a younger version of Caineghis.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Now may I know to whom I am speaking?" Almedha asked, her tone polite and respectful as ever.

The man looked a bit confused by her words. "Bah!" he scoffed. "I do not speak the words of cowards. Speak plainly or do not speak!" he snapped.

A dark green brow was raised in response, an expression of slight irritation crossing her face for but a moment. "I merely wish to know the name of the speaker," Almedha replied, keeping her tone in check.

"Oh, is that all? I thought you were purposefully trying to trick me. I am Skrimir, nephew to the king of Gallia," Skrimir introduced himself.

"I see," Almedha stated disinterestedly. "I am Almedha, of the dragon tribe."

Skrimir's orange eyes light up with excitement. "Dragons are the strongest of the laguz! I have long since wished to test my strength against one of their kind, but they always stay hidden within their own lands. Such cowardice from such powerful opponents." Five minutes with this Skrimir and already Almedha wished to pull her hair out.

"Well, I certainly hope that you get your wish one of these days. Now I would like to wish you a good evening," she stated, keeping her polite façade.

"Wait! If you truly wish that then would you…" Skrimir didn't finish his statement as he was interrupted by a rather familiar voice.

"Lady Almedha there you are," Ranulf smiled at her as he came into view. Almedha could swear he was a godsend. "I thought I'd find you out here." The cat looked to Skrimir, pretending to have just noticed the lion. "Oh, Skrimir back from the border patrols already?" he queried lightly.

"Yes, I am. Actually I was just about to ask if…"

"Skrimir, I think you should go speak with your uncle. He was looking for you not long ago," Ranulf cut him off smoothly.

"Oh? I suppose I will have to find him then," Without another word, Skrimir scurried away in search of the king.

The heterochromatic-eyed cat laguz sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping forward for some unknown reason. "Is he always this bad?"

Ranulf glanced up at her, his purple and green eyes glinting with mischief as well as tiredness. "You have no idea," he bemoaned.

The woman's crimson eyes filled with pity for the cat. "It must be difficult having to deal with him all the time. I couldn't imagine."

"Most people can't. At least I still have Mercila to help keep my sanity mostly intact," Ranulf half-joked, his tone light.

Almedha laughed. "I suppose that is at least one good thing. So did you wish to discuss something?"

Ranulf gave her a curious look for a moment, before responding. "Not particularly. Though, I did want to ask what you thought of Gallia so far. Has it been mostly pleasant? Other than getting attacked by Raimin and cornered with Skrimir's questions, of course," he added as more of an afterthought.

"Would it surprise you if I said yes? At the very least Mercila seemed nice enough, if a bit childish. And I am certain I can always count on you to have interesting conversations."

Ranulf smiled. "Well, I am glad I could be of service," the cat replied, bowing humorously. His tail made it look so funny!

"Ranulf?" Almedha queried suddenly.

"What is it my lady?" the cat asked back.

"What are the beorc like? I must admit I've never come in contact with one before," Almedha trailed slightly, and Ranulf knew perfectly well what she meant.

"They're interesting creatures, that's for sure. To be perfectly honest, I don't find them that different then laguz. They eat, they sleep, they speak; all the same things we do. And yet we all can't seem to see past the fact that some of tails or wings or whatever, and some don't. That's just me though," Ranulf shrugged lightly. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Almedha, have you ever heard of the race that lies in between?" he inquired, tone serious for once.

The dragon laguz glanced at him. "What do you mean?" she asked as they began walking to go back inside the castle.

"You know, the ones laguz call 'the Parentless'," Ranulf answered as he looked at her.

"I've heard of them, yes. They are born of the union between a laguz and a beorc. Why do you ask?"

"Because, we've all heard of them but no one, at least no one around here anyway, as ever seen one. I suppose I just don't understand why they're so different from us really. I mean, if they weren't meant to exist, they wouldn't exist. Right? That's what I think anyway," he finished.

"Hm, I suppose I never really thought about it much. I… have to think on this more. I believe I will go to my room now."

"Alright. But just remember dinner's in an hour. You're dining with the king tonight considering you are his guest. I will come get you went it's time okay?"

"That is fine," she said distractedly, as the blue cat nodded and hurried down the corridor they were currently walking in to complete his next piece of business. Whatever that was.

"'The Parentless'… Why are they called that, I wonder," Almedha murmured to herself.

* * *

Endnotes: I really liked the way Ranulf turned out. I think I did his character justice anyway. He is so awesome but everyone potrays his character inaccurately.


	4. Chapter 3: The Parentless

Author's Notes: Chapter three has just been revised. Now I can finally work on Chapter 4 for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters. Mercila is mine though.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Parentless

The dinner with the King Caineghis as his nephew was indeed an… interesting one. Skrimir kept going on and on about the battles he had encountered as a border patrol of Gallia. Who did he think he was fooling?

Almedha hardly bought into his tall tales of fights with those he called 'cowards'. He was either very imaginative, or a bit touched in the head. It would be… rather amusing if Skrimir didn't keep shouting as he did.

"…And then I chased that coward so far from our borders that I feel he would never find his way back!" the lion was saying as Almedha finally returned her mind to the conversation around her. "That should certainly teach those cowards to stay away," Skrimir scoffed lightly.

Caineghis looked as if he were ready to pull his hair out. Almedha couldn't help but feel sorry for the lion, after all, he had to _live_ with Skrimir's antics. How did he survive?

"Skrimir, must you speak of such things while our guest is still here?" Caineghis asked tiredly as he glanced briefly in his nephew's direction.

"What! Uncle how could you say that? The Lady Almedha was just listening to how I sent those cowards packing back to wherever they came from," he tried reasoning.

"Actually, I must admit, this _is_ quite… entertaining," Almedha stated amusedly. "What happened next?" she asked the king's nephew politely.

"Well…" Skrimir went back to his story and Almedha listened with rapt interest, inwardly laughing at the lion.

The 'dinner' lasted long into the night, and was mostly consumed by Skrimir's outrageous claims and stories about his many 'heroic' deeds. Though she hadn't thought very highly of the king's nephew, Almedha had to admit, he made for great entertainment. A small smile began creeping onto her features as she listened.

But her smile soon faded as she remembered her brothers. Were they doing well? Was Kurth alright? How was he doing? Was Rajaion taking care of him? Thoughts of them consumed her, and no matter how much she tried to assure herself that they were both quite well and safe back in Goldoa, her mind rebelled against her.

"Lady Almedha? Are you alright?" Caineghis asked politely, noticing her distress.

Almedha looked over to him, and she realized that even Skrimir was silent now. "I'm fine," she responded with the upmost respect. "However, I do believe I would like to retire to my room now, if that's quite all right with you your majesty."

"It's fine. Ranulf!" The king called to the cat laguz standing in the shadows.

"Yes your majesty," Ranulf asked, ears alert for orders.

"Please escort the Lady Almedha to the guest room," Caineghis requested.

"Yes, your majesty," Ranulf replied respectfully. The cat sent her a cheerful grin. "Right this way milady," he indicated.

"Yes, of course."

* * *

"Lady Almedha?" Ranulf queried softly as soon as they were away from the dining room. "Is everything alright? You seem out of it." He observed.

The dragon laguz looked over at him. "I'm fine," she said quickly, giving him a small, insincere smile. Ranulf stared at her, unimpressed. She sighed. "I had just been recently reminded of my brothers, and I now realize how much I miss them."

"Are you going to go back?"

"Not on your life," Almedha stated flatly, and Ranulf laughed. "I may miss them, but that doesn't change anything. Whether or not I return someday is highly dependant upon my father."

"Is the dragon king really that strict?" Ranulf asked.

"Yes," she responded immediately. "He doesn't care the reason, if one leaves the country for anything, they are generally not allowed back in. It's apart of the Isolation Pact. As long as no one tries to attack, we do not meddle in the affairs of other nations, nor do we leave our own territory."

"That's… a bit harsh don't you think?"

Almedha looked over at him. "It is, but that is simply the way of things. I often find myself wondering what goes on in my father's head: why he does the things he does. They don't make any sense to me at all," she responded at length.

"Heh, I suppose you have a point there, huh?" Ranulf sighed. "That why you finally decided to leave?" he queried curiously.

"Perhaps," she stated evasively, looking away from the cat laguz. "If you please, I would really like to retire to my room now," Almedha quickly changed the subject.

"Very well, milady. I hope to see you again soon, okay?"

"I know we will see each other again Ranulf. I will likely seek you out before I leave," Almedha stated with certainty.

Ranulf through gave her a cat-like smile, his purple and green eyes gleaming. "If you insist," he teased lightly.

* * *

Almedha sat by a window that looked out over the very courtyard she had been in not long ago. She was thinking about what Ranulf had said that day, about the Parentless. What did make them so different from the beorc and laguz? She didn't know enough about them to see why their mere existence could bring out such hatred in both beorc and laguz. It simply didn't make sense.

"Lady Almedha?" a soft voice asked from behind the door.

Almedha turned and called, "Come in," to the person, knowing the familiar voice.

Mercila shyly stepped inside the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Ranulf said you might be able to use some company," she spoke barely above a whisper. "May I sit?"

"Be my guest," Almedha responded simply, moving aside so as to make room for the girl.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Mercila asked quietly as she gazed out, casually glancing at the dragon laguz out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmm, it is," the Goldoan princess replied, not really paying attention. "Mercila, what do you know of the parentless?" the woman asked her distractedly.

"The parentless? You mean those with the laguz and beorc blood? Not much other than that most people don't like them. I heard it's because they bring the world a century closer to destruction, but no one knows if that's true or not. Why do you want to know?" Mercila queried interestedly.

Almedha glanced at the girl. "Don't you find it odd that everyone makes speculations about the parentless yet no knows ever really seen one? Why are people so worked about something that's out of their control? It simply doesn't make sense," the woman stated calmly.

"It does seem odd doesn't it? What's so bad about them, I wonder, that they have to be outright rejected," the young cat mused to herself.

Almedha stared at her. "Rejected?" she blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Mercila's turned her head to stare at the dragon. "You don't know? Laguz are told that if they ever see a parentless, they're to ignore it, no matter the circumstances," she stated politely.

Almedha frowned. "That sounds… ridiculous."

* * *

Endnotes: Did anyone else think that Almedha kinda sounds like Soren? That's what I felt at least, though it does make sense considering Almedha is his mother.


	5. Chapter 4: Mountain Climb

Author's Notes: I finally updated after a long hiatus. Ah, it seems we are leaving Gallia now. A pity, we won't have much more on Ranulf for awhile, eh? I don't think we will return to Gallia in this story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Almedha.

* * *

Chapter 4: Mountain Climb

Almedha chanced a glance back at Castle Gallia, wondering briefly if anyone noted her absence yet. She didn't wish to spite King Caineghis's hospitality, however she was never really one for goodbyes. At least she left a note…

"Almedha," the dragon startled when her name was called. "What are you doing out here?" Ranulf asked as he jumped out of a nearby tree.

"I could ask you the same Ranulf. Do you not have some other important business to take care of?" She returned his query with a question of her own.

"Well, I'm taking care of this 'business' right now," The blue-haired cat replied smoothly. He sighed. "Are you really going to leave your new friend's so soon? What about your injury?"

"I'm quite alright. I've already treated that with Olivi Grass. As for your first question… Yes, I'm leaving, but that is hardly because I want to," Almedha looked away from him and gazed into the forest with rapt attention. The woman sighed heavily, slim shoulders slumping forward. "I must admit I've never been one for long goodbyes. I've already had quite enough of that from my brother."

"I'm sure Mercila's going to miss you. In the few days you were here she'd taken quite a liking to you," Ranulf smiled rather forcefully.

The dragon laughed delicately. "I'm sure she did. Though I can't much say the same for her sister, now can I?"

Ranulf let out a short, mirthless chuckle. "No, you certainly can't," he responded distantly.

Almedha suddenly frowned. "What happened to her? I have not heard or seen her since I arrived at Castle Gallia."

"Raimin was sent out on another border patrol. Caineghis didn't want her around here for the time being as she has been known to hold a grudge," Ranulf grew quiet, and despondent after that.

"I see. Was she really that upset by my arrival?" The dragon princess asked interestedly.

"Yes. Lady Almedha," Ranulf sighed, "where are you heading off to next?"

Almedha remained in thought for a moment or so before responding. "I believe I will go through the Serenes Forest into Begnion. From there, who can say?"

Ranulf frowned. "I won't stop you, but I would advise against going to Begnion. Though they claim to have stopped in laguz slavery, it's widely known amongst the laguz that they still practice it in some noble houses. If you truly wish to go to a beorc nation I would recommend Crimea, as the King Ramon is trying to establish good relations with laguz," the cat stated, tailing twitching slightly.

Almedha sighed. "I can accept your words of caution, but I will not be dissuaded. I have a great wish to speak to the Herons of Serenes."

"If you say so," the cat shrugged.

"Ranulf," Almedha said, not looking at him.

"Hm?" the cat offered as response, tilting his head slightly out of curiosity.

"You will take care of Mercila? She is a sweet girl, if nothing more can be said," the woman stated simply.

Ranulf grinned. "I can't help but agree. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I certainly hope so, for your sake," she added as more an afterthought.

He backed away slightly, more toward the castle. "Farewell, and good luck in your journey."

Almedha nodded curtly. "Farewell," was all she said.

* * *

Aside from Ranulf, no one realized her absence until she was well away, and by then it was unlikely they would chase after her, even if they could have. She had made excellent progress on her way, and sometimes took to humming nameless tunes and lullabies handed down through the dragon tribe by word of ear. Soon she would have to cross the mountains again in order to get to the Serenes Forest, but it would be fairly simple considering she was a black dragon and all.

But for the moment, Almedha was content to walk at a leisurely pace, quite at home in the forests of Gallia. In all honesty she had no desire to leave castle, nor did she wish to leave the forest so soon. She feared that if she stayed any longer, she would be unwilling to leave. Those she had met here, aside from Raimin and Skrimir, and been so friendly and polite and courteous to her, and she already considered many of them as friends. Ranulf with his quick wit and mischievous nature, Mercila with her bright smile and childish glee, and the King Caineghis with his powerful continence and majesty; already she was beginning to miss them as she missed her family.

Almedha glanced up at the sky through the trees, recalled to her mind's eye, the many maps of Tellius she had found when searching through the libraries back home. If she was to continuing walking at this pace, then it would take her several more days, if not a week or two, of travel in order to reach the base of the mountain. From there, she could just as easily attempt to scale it, and if that was too difficult, she would fly over it.

Though she was not particularly worried or concerned about using her abilities it made it much easier when people didn't know she was a dragon laguz. Ranulf's warning to her about the people of Begnion had also stuck in her mind, and she thought it prudent to not let them see her in her transformed state. If nothing else it would be far less complicated this way, and _wouldn't_ end in a nationwide panic.

She walked in near silence, keeping a close watch for the mountains she would have to cross. Almedha tried to keep her guard up, yet, after awhile her mind began to wander once more. She had always found it hard to focus when everything else was relaxed and calm.

Her mind brought her back centuries ago when she was just a little girl sitting on her father's lap. It had been so simple back then, even when she had stared out over the expanse that was Goldoa. Back then there was still much too be explored in her own country.

_"Daddy, what's that?" _She would ask her father as she pointed to the waves of water crashing into the mountainside.

_"That is the ocean my little Almedha," _he would reply, _"it signifies our border with the rest of the world."_

Border, Almedha snorted. What border or boundary had she not crossed? Non that she wasn't willing to; that was certain.

* * *

Almedha had reached the foot of the mountain within four days time, and that was only because she stopped to sleep every night. She had enough endurance for that not to be necessary but it was more practical considering she didn't have the night vision of the beast tribe, though hers was far better than any in the bird tribe seeming as they may as well have been blind in the dark. All-in-all, it was unsafe for her to travel at night without the light of the moon illuminating the path before her.

The mountains of Gallia were far less treacherous than those Goldoa, and seemed a great deal more inviting than the jagged cliff face of the Goldoan mountains. Here there were no sharp ridges jutting out of the mountain side. The mountains weren't near impassible, and they most certainly weren't being eroded slowly over time by the waves crashing and breaking against their surface. Almedha had watched them slowly corrode for far too long.

Reaching up, she gripped onto a rock jutting from the side of the cliff, getting a good foothold before climbing further. One hand moved up after the other, and she slowly ascended the mountain. A particularly sharp rock cut her hand, drawing a line of blood on her palm and causing her to lose hold briefly. Almedha ignored the sting and focused only on moving upward. She was one step closer, to what, she didn't know, and that brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Endnotes: I suppose this is mostly character development, and a random bit from Almedha's past. I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 5: The Burning of Serenes

Author's Notes: Short chapter, I know, but hey, at least its an update. This chapter is kinda sad, as you may be able to tell, it's about the Serenes Massacre. This one is rather extreme and should probably earn this story at least a T rating. I guess I went a bit overboard. *Shrugs*

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Path of Radiance or Radiant Dawn.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Burning of Serenes

As Almedha reached the summit she gazed over the land stretched out before her. If one looked back, they could see the canopy of green boughs that made up the Gallian forest. Before her lay another forest, this one deeper, more mystical than the jungles of Gallia, with a pervading air of dreaminess and enchantment mixed with a calm serenity; the Serenes Forest. Almost out of her range sight, over the sands of Grann and fields of Begnion, lay the Tower of Guidance, that was visible everywhere in the kingdom of Begnion, and was said to be the house of the goddess Ashera.

Almedha had never quite believed in Ashera, despite her father's firm insistence in her existence. Even so, she knew enough of the tales of old to know that it was through Ashera's four heroes that the world, or Tellius at least, had been saved. The tower had been the supposed resting place of the goddess for centuries, and was nearly as antiquated as her father, who was well over a thousand years. This was of course, a good ripe age for one of the dragon tribe, and very few lived so long as her father. Not even Nasir and Faniles, the twin white dragons, had lived as long as the king of Goldoa.

Turning her gaze over to the forest of Serenes, Almedha's attention was instantly attracted to the smoke rising from within the depths of the wood. A deep horror rose in her, and her mind was reeling with the implications of such a thing. Would… anyone truly _attack_ the herons?

Almedha stumbled lightly as she stepped over loose stones and pebbles, hurrying to the other side of the mountain. Night was falling and in the gleaming twilight, the Princess of Goldoa could see fire and smoke rise from the Serenes. Opening her ears to the sounds around, she heard in the distance, screams, and fire raging on below.

She tripped once more, this time her loss of balance bringing her to the ground. Almedha landed very near the edge and could see the steep mountains jutting out below her. Enough was enough, she decided, and this time she did not rise, but rather focused her energy. Her body began to shift and grew steadily larger. Yellowed claws sprang forth from what were her finger nails; leathery bat-like wings protruded from her back. Vicious, sharp teeth jutted out of her mouth, and her eyes opened to reveal garnet orbs overlooking the whole of the Begnion Empire. A small crimson mark in the shape of a lightning bolt stood out against her left temple, a birthmark generally hidden by her green locks.

Strong muscles knitted closely together stretched as she rose to her feet, her massive tail whipping back and forth. Almedha crouched down and launched herself up, into the air. Her eyes instantly swept over the whole of the Serenes Forest, noting that the burning trees were closest to a Begnion settlement.

It was devastating. From her vantage point she could see Herons fleeing in all directions, trying to escape the slaughter. Beorc civilians ravaged the forest, bring fire and swords with them, burning as they went. Archers shot down those who tried to fly away, and the laguz on the ground were put to the sword, or captured as slaves. In many cases, the villagers, in a blind rage, left deep gashes in their wings, and left them for dead on the forest floor.

Anger rose in her heart, and a vicious snarl was formed with her snout. A low growl emanated from the back of her throat and her vision went red with fury. How could anyone harm defenseless creatures?

Almedha flapped her wings, and flew higher, circling in the air above the forest. She would show these Begnion fools the meaning of true fear. If it was their wish, their desire, to incite fear, then she would show them terror.

The black dragon swirled up, before nose-diving down into the reaches of the forest, spreading her wings and coming to a halt just before the canopy of trees. With a fierce roar never heard within these parts before, Almedha gave one, decisive strike against the Begnion populace. She let loose upon them, a blast of black energy, the dragon's breath, charring anyone unfortunate enough within its range. The fighting was already over.

Anyone who had survived this first assault fled at first sight of her, leaving the ruins of the forest in their wake. Almedha touched down in a large clearing, uncaring of the blackened remains surrounding her. She transformed back to her half-form, gazed about with a cold, unfeeling expression.

"Sickening," she hissed, kicking one of the bodies in disgust and frustration.

But then her gaze fell upon the others in the clearing, the Herons. Broken bodies lay heaped in piles all about, blood pooling out beneath. Flesh and feathers had been torn, ripped apart by their swords. Pale faces with blue, green, hazel eyes, stared in unseeing horror, the last they saw before death came for them.

In the midst of it all, the lone dragon stood, and the scene of horror, of death, it left a knot in Almedha's stomach, and her heart ached for home. She longed for the comfort of her father, her brothers. She longed for Rajaion's gentle teasing, and Kurth's quiet, observant curiosity, and in this longing was despair. In despair, she wept.

* * *

Endnotes: Well? Was it any good? Please let me know what you thought, Ok?


End file.
